matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
In Exile (Episode 2.2)
Tyndall: I'll be brief, as time is of the essence: The Merovingian's henchmen have stolen a significant supply of our newly-fabricated red insecticide. Our local contact, Monroe Vandenberg, beleives that he has a lead on the exile gang that took it. Someone must go undercover to recover it. warrior, we need you to undertake this mission for Zion. Operator: Our contact, Monroe Vandenberg, should be in there. Operator: That must be Monroe Vandenberg. Monroe Vandenberg: Okay, listen up, 'cause i ain't gonna repeat this'. You're gonna be the Merovingian's lieutenant, Espion, come to make sure the insecticide gets taken care of properly. kind of balls it out and give them hell about procedure and stuff, and say you gotta confiscate the insecticide and take it to Frenchy straight. here, take these directions. Operator: Great. head outside and I'll point you to that address. Monroe Vandenberg:'''What! Who are you? I don't know you! '''Tyndall: Remember your mission, Espion. Keep comm chatter to a minimum. Oh, and... Good luck. Operator: That's the place. uh... over and out. Binzel: Hey, who're you? Espion? Oh cra- Um, i mean, it's an honor to have you here. What can we do for you? Esperanto: How kind of the Merovingian to send you to attend to this personally. Err... We can take you to the captured insecticide Mole: What? Who the hell is Espion? Don't give 'em nothin', Esperanto! Me, I'll give 'em a beat-down if they want one. Esperanto: Hmm, Mole may have a point-- why should we trust you? Mole: Yeah, you heard me! I ain't scared'a you, meatbag! What you gonna do about it? Binzel: Mole, you crackhead! You're gonna get us all sent back to the Train Man! Shut the hell up! Binzel: Ulp! Sorry about that, uh, your honor. Won't happen again! Esperanto: Erm... good job. I never liked that program. Look, uh, we don't have the stuff here--they took it over to HQ. I can take you there, if you want. No, really, it'll be my pleasure. Operator:'''Proceed, Espion. '''Operator: Careful... Chandra: Eh? Who are you? Who brought you here? Esperanto: Hey, boss, this is Espion, sent by the Merovingian to check up on the insecticide we captured from those Zion chumps. Chandra: You idiot! This isn't Espion! This must be a Zion spy, and you led them right to the insecticide! Kill them! Esperanto: So, wait... You're not Espion? But you work for the Merovingian, right? Operator: Ah, there's our bug juice. Get out of there while I dial up Tyndall for the drop point. Tyndall: Excellent work, soldier. I'm routing you our security officer, Wolf, who will take charge of the insecticide for you. Operator: I've got a positive on Wolf's signal in there. Operator: Exiles? That was fast. Wolf: Some kind of trouble out there? Eugenisis here will assist you, if necessary. Meantime, I'll take that insecticide off your hands. Eugenisis: Need a hand? (says it upon interaction) Wolf: Stay focused, operative. I need to get that insecticide from you. Wolf: Gracias. Don't worry, those Exiles won't touch it. Eugenisis: Need a hand? Tyndall: Thank you, Warrior. In these days of clandestine murder and sabotage, we must be watchful at all times. Have confidence that we will guard our supplies of the new insecticide much more carefully in the future. Completed *Episode 2.2: Experimental Tests Category:Episode 2.2 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 2.2)